Polyurethane production remains one of the environmentally challenging manufacturing processes in industrial polymerization. Formed from addition reactions of di-isocyanates and polyols, polyurethanes may have a significant embedded environmental footprint because of the challenges associated with both feedstocks. Polyols are themselves polymerization derivatives which use propylene oxide as raw materials. Traditionally, propylene oxide (PO) may be synthesized from a chlorinated intermediate, propylene chlorohydrin. However, an environmentally acceptable process for the economic production of propylene oxide remains elusive. High costs of chlorine and significant waste water production (approximately 40 tonnes of waste water per tonne of PO) has caused manufacturers to look for process options with reduced environmental and safety risks.